When Morning Comes
by Saberin7
Summary: Eli isn't an early riser and Nozomi loves to secretly take advantage of that.


_**When Morning Comes**_

Eli isn't an early riser and Nozomi loves to secretly take advantage of that.

She gets to see Eli's various sleeping expressions.

It feels timeless; the moment before the sun peeks out from the horizon, before the bustling activities starts.

 _Before her girlfriend awakes._

Blond hair was slightly ruffled that morning, her fringes slightly covering her closed eyes; Nozomi was tempted to kiss it open.

Eli was facing her direction, she always was.

Waking up to her love's face was always the best gift in the morning.

Eli's yellow tresses cascaded down to her shoulders, where the shirt had gave way, the patch of skin bare.

Her eyes traced their path, and deviating from it; Eli's collarbone was gently showing whenever she inhaled.

Her lips made its way to the area, a small expression of love she had felt for the blonde.

Eli had made a whining noise then, shifting her body and giving her more access to her neck.

She couldn't help but swoon, because Eli with a slight frown on her face was so very cute.

"Time to wake up my dear," Her lips made its way to her girlfriend for the second time that morning, a kiss on the forehead.

There was another whining sound, this time a little softer.

For the third time that day, her lips touched a part of Eli, connecting them.

She placed a kiss to her Eli's nose. The frown on her love deepened after that kiss.

"Elichi, I know you're awake."

"Mm, five more minutes."

"Elichi," she let out an exasperated laugh, when her girlfriend had reached out and hugged her close.

She collapsed back to bed with her, as Eli snuggled between her neck and shoulders.

"Nozomi… You're warm."

There was that silly grin on her lover's face, the one that Eli would make unconsciously, a precious expression that she only gets to see it on early mornings.

She couldn't help but cradle her girlfriend tighter. Eli was very precious to her.

Yet no matter what she did, she couldn't really express fully how she felt. It was not enough to express her love.

"Nozomi?"

Maybe her hug was too tight.

There was a gentle pinch on her forehead, followed by a finger pressing against her eyebrows.

"Nozomi, don't frown… I'll wake up now." Eli's voice was concerned and throaty, the voice had cracked from the lack of use.

Her girlfriend had flung off the bedsheets in a hurry, trying to sit up, only to be pulled right back into the bed again.

"Can we stay like this a little longer?"

Her girlfriend's face lit up, as she snuggled even closer, rubbing her cheeks against hers.

They stayed like this for a while, their bodies close and warming.

It was close enough to feel Eli's heartbeat and they were gradually beating faster.

Her girlfriend had let go then, setting a distance apart and she immediately craved her touch again, the lost in heat was a big contrast.

"I can't see your face."

Eli was blushing, slight pink covering her cheeks.

There was a tender gaze, and she could feel the love from the way Eli looked at her.

And she had felt that she _belonged here._

There was a gentle caress, a touch that was all too light, lightly trailing her cheeks.

Nozomi wondered how such a cute person like Eli could possibly be hers.

* * *

They had stayed like that for a while, their eyes locked on each other, lost in each other's windows of the soul.

Eli's blue was quickly becoming Nozomi's favorite colour. It was more gentle and loving than the sky.

Eli's blue orbs had been misty, covered with an emotion she couldn't quite comprehend.

Her girlfriend's fingers had been very active that morning, covering her with soft light touches.

Eli reached out and tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ears, as her fingers trailed a path down her forehead to her chin.

Her girlfriend had gently lifted her chin then, when her fingers made their stop.

Azure blue leaned in, her vision was obscured.

Eli's face made its stop when their forehead connected and she was left craving for more.

She could feel Eli's breath, their eyelashes seem to mesh together, she could see her eyes reflecting off the blue.

For a moment she forgot how to breathe.

Their nose then connected, and Eli gently placed her hand behind her head.

There was a light push, and their lips made its way to each other.

It was breathtaking as the first one, and she was left yearning like it was the last.

Eli's lips were soft, and she felt like she want them to stay like this forever.

It started off exploring, and Eli's felt like she was afraid, no matter how many times they did it.

Her girlfriend's arm was slightly trembling as she hugged her closer; Eli's hand had slide down from the back of her head, and was now on her back.

Those fingers then slipped in when she was unaware, being much too absorbed in their kiss.

It was only when the tension around her chest loosened, that she became vaguely aware of what Eli was doing.

The kiss deepened and she felt out of breath.

It was hastily broken in exchange for a puff of air.

"You don't want to?" It was a disappointed tone, borderline whining.

She had renewed the action with extra vigor in response, and Eli's face lit up like an excited puppy.

Fabric barriers were discarded, their feelings melting through them like they were nothing.

"Let me love you this time."

She felt her heartbeat's loud thrashing, Eli had said it with so much emotion; she felt like crying.

Deep down she wondered if Eli always knew whenever she felt insecure.

Her heart's pounding matched her breathing, as the whirlpool of emotions flooded its banks.

Eli's touches burned, and her breaths were scorching hot.

There was a feverish tint on Eli's face, as her fingers roamed south.

"Elichi…"

The fingers took their time, trailing over patches of skin lightly, so light that she almost couldn't feel.

"I love you so much Nozomi."

"Me too…"

Eli's fingers cupped her cheeks, looking all serious for a moment.

"Don't ever leave me."

She was distracted for a moment, the loving look throwing her off.

She shook her head in reply, her mouth was tightly closed to stop a scream from leaving her.

She felt the rushing euphoria as her love was reciprocated, Eli was always reassuring her.

Her heart had felt much lighter when she released the tension.

And when she returned to reality, Eli was right beside her, looking at her like she was her world.

Eli wiped her sweat away and tucked those wild hairs behind her ears, as she leaned in once more.

"You're beautiful Nozomi."

"I love you so much."

She couldn't reply, the organ within her chest was nursing with so much emotion she was left speechless.

It had felt like their first.

And she wished for it to never be their last.

It had felt timeless.

* * *

 **Note: The title is a pun btw :D**


End file.
